community_vibrancyfandomcom-20200215-history
Okra Strut
Introduction The Irmo Okra Strut is an event held in Irmo, South Carolina in celebration of the popular Southern vegetable known as okra. The idea for the event centered on this slimy green veggie came up during a radio show in 1973. One of the broadcasters was commenting on what life must have been like for the “ancient Irmese” and he said, “They must have been a farming people who lived off okra.” From this, the annual event known as the Okra Strut began in Irmo. The festival is held over an entire weekend each fall and features concerts, rides, okra eating and growing contests, hundreds of art exhibits, and the State’s largest parade. Every year the community comes together to put on this fantastic okra centered event that attracts thousands from surrounding areas. History of the Okra Strut The Okra Strut has been a continuing tradition in Irmo for 40 years and has vastly evolved. The first one ever held was hosted by The Women’s Club of Irmo, a small group of women saw the need for a new town library and wanted to host a fundraising event in order to make it happen. They hosted a small community arts and crafts show, while also frying and selling okra. The event received instant popularity and thus continued each year. Seven years after it’s beginning, the Irmo Okra Strut had raised enough funds to build the town a new library. Irmo had also established an exciting new tradition (Kraus). History of Irmo The town of Irmo is located within Lexington County, approximately 12 miles outside of Columbia. As recent as 1970, Irmo had a population of only 500 people (Kraus). Today, the total population is 34,273, while that of Lexington County is 262,391 (2010). The town was chartered in 1890 and named by combining the first two letters of the last names of the two railroad officers in the town, C.J. Iredell and H.C. Mosley. The most important improvements to the town were the railroad opening in 1891 and the building of the Irmo Dam that created Lake Murray. This damming project began in 1927 and created a depth of 290 feet by 1930 (Kraus). The only municipality to touch Lake Murray, Irmo is a primarily residential town. Because of its close proximity to Columbia, it is made up almost entirely of suburban neighborhoods. In 2007 Irmo was ranked the 12th Most Affordable Place to Live in the Country by Money Magazine (“Irmo…to live”). The cost of living index in Irmo is 88.9. This is slightly higher than Spartanburg, which has an 85, but still less than the U.S. average of 100. The median household income of Irmo is $61,631. Median housing value in Irmo is $134,497, very close to the average for South Carolina (“Irmo…”). The modern-day cause of Irmo's rapid growth was the construction of two interstate highways, I-26 in 1960 and I-20 a few years later (Kraus). This was important to the destiny of the town and today it is one of the most sought after places to live. Current Okra Strut The level of attendance at this festival is evidence of the vibrancy it brings to the small town by offering people a chance to gather to build community pride and friendships. The number of people in attendance at the event held in September of 2012 was over 60,000 (Kraus). The Irmo Okra Strut was also named among Travel and Leisure Magazine’s Top Ten Food Festivals in the nation (“Irmo…to live”). Starting Friday evening the event kicks off with a community street dance resembling a flash mob and live music by various bands. The event also has many kid friendly activities such as face painting, a petting zoo, and amusement rides. Saturday morning there is a 10k run known as Tour de Blue Shoes, and then it is time for the parade. People travel from nearby counties and arrive early in order to get a good spot to spread out their blankets and chairs to watch the four-hour parade. Politicians are always carried in the first car of the parade, and Nikki Haley was featured at the 2010 event when she was campaigning for her position as Governor of South Carolina (Shain). Once the parade is over the people stay for the festival. Businesses bring out vehicles, creating a rolling strip mall of merchants. Vendors set up to sell fried okra and other types of festival foods. The people and businesses of Irmo love to partake in the parade and festivities. The Irmo Okra Strut Commission is an entity within the town’s government and organizes the event each year. Tickets must be purchased to participate in many of the activities, but the 10K run, parade, and live music are completely free for the community to enjoy. The Okra Strut Commission has an annual budget of $150,000 that has remained relatively balanced throughout the years (Luther). The event may not earn profits because it is orchestrated by a government entity. However, any surpluses are funneled back into the event or the town itself. The event has bought equipment for the Police Department of Irmo, built the Lexington County library, and donated the signs that stand at each entrance to the town (Luther). Unfortunately, the Commission has recently been faced with the difficulty with finding a permanent destination in Irmo for the Okra Strut because of the town’s recent increase in the rate of expansion. The Okra Strut requires a big open outdoor space for the festival as well as a paved road for the parade to travel. With no central downtown area, the Okra Strut is exactly the type of event the people of Irmo need. However, this feature has also proved to be the most problematic. Wherever the event is held there are complaints about the noise levels from surrounding residents. The residential areas of Irmo have expanded so much that the Commission has run out of spaces large enough to put on the event that has also grown in its 40 years of operation. The 37th annual Irmo Okra Strut almost did not happen because of this problem. "For a period of a few weeks we had no lease, no place to have the Okra Strut, it was very sad, very disillusioning for the most of us," said Councilwoman Kathy Condom (WISTV). Town Administrator John Hanson said he couldn’t imagine what it would be like not to have the event, saying, “It’s… part of the fabric of Irmo” (WISTV). Condom said the County Council made the decision to officially call off the event in 2010 in order to bring public attention to the problem, hoping an increased awareness would help open up negotiations with nearby landowners. “Fortunately we were able to renegotiate a lease” reported Condom, and in the end the event did go on (WISTV). The festival was held on St. Andrews Blvd and Lake Murray Blvd; however, the need for a permanent solution was proven to be necessary in order to save such a historical tradition for Irmo. Proposal for New Park Town leaders and event organizers admit that finding a home for the Okra Strut will be a difficult task, but Administrator Hansen believes everything will be fine. He told reporters, “we’re just going to have to roll up our sleeves and we’re going to get it done” (WISTV). Earlier this year the Town Council voted 3-1 to approve the $230,000 purchase of a 14-acre piece of land for a new park. The total cost of constructing the new park will be around $1.2 million. Paved trails will connect the park with the surrounding neighborhoods and may be used for walking, running, or biking. It will also feature picnic and playground areas, a big open field, and a 500-seat amphitheater. The leading purpose of the park is to serve as a home for the Okra Strut, but it will also serve community members year-round. The many frustrations and problems associated with the large gatherings will be greatly reduced by finding a permanent area for the Okra Strut festivities. Political Opposition Mayor of Irmo Hardy King was the one vote in opposition to purchase the land for the new park, claiming concern for residents and nearby businesses as his reasons (“Council to Approve”). On his website, the Mayor accused council members of failing to consult with the people of Irmo before attempting to carry out their own agenda. He also mentioned the possibility of receiving a grant from the South Carolina Parks and Recreation Tourism of a $500,000 maximum with a 100% match. For reasons unclear, this would require the Council to hold off construction until January 2014, rather than begin immediately. The Mayor blames Councilman Barry Walker for being “hell bent on moving forward as quick as possible” (King). When asked about his response to all this opposition Chairman of the Okra Strut Commission, Kirk Luther says he’s not worried about it. He’s sure that it will always exist, but he is also convinced that each year the event goes on works to tighten the thread that holds it to the community. Everyone attends the parade because of what it is, “a fantastic event for the community” and he thinks the opposition should just decide to embrace it (Luther). Residents of Irmo are worried about paying for the new park and those living in homes surrounding the area have the additional concerns of privacy and safety. One nearby resident, Akin Watson, started an online petition to increase the size of the buffer zone between homes and the park from 30 to 100 feet. Complaints of loud noise and heavy traffic are the reason for moving the location of the event from year to year. Watson said, “I’m a supporter of the park as long as it is done in conjunction with our needs” (“Irmo Residents Petition”). The Council held a special meeting on September 17, 2012 to vote on a revised plan for the park and it was unanimously agreed upon. The new plan had the 100-foot buffer zone as requested, but it remains to be seen what the buffer will be made of or whether it might just be open area (“Irmo Council Approves”). Councilman Barry Walker has made assurances that taxes will not be raised to pay for this project, although the town admits that “banking issues” have not been fully worked out (Dietrich). The Council promised residents that there would be adequate policing inside and around the park. Furthermore, nearby residents will be given assistance in connecting their backyards with the park; something Councilman Harvey Hoots believes will increase home values and should satisfy the residents of Irmo. Political Support The general reaction from the people of Irmo has been love for the Okra Strut and what it brings to the community. “’Isn’t this the coolest parade ever?’ Terry Rhodes told his 2½-year-old granddaughter Macie after she received a lollipop from a marcher representing a school district. ‘She hasn’t stopped waving’” (Shain). This is just one example of the tens of thousands of supporters who look forward with anticipation for the most monumental event of their town. On December 4th, the Town Council met and was expected to approve the final plans for the new park as well as “amend the town’s zoning ordinance to permit businesses with certain codes to operate in neighborhood commercial, general commercial, and light manufacturing” (“Irmo Town Council”). The general public was in unison in wanting to save the Okra Strut while addressing the problems associated with it, which is why the Council voted to approve the new plans. In reality, the complaints that arise cannot be completely erased. With such a grand gathering in a small suburban town, noise and traffic cannot be entirely avoided. Hopefully, the new town park will best alleviate the conflicts and complaints associated with past problems.